


You Won't Win, But it's Fun to See You Hope

by XarluLunete



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chasing, Demonic Possession, Demons, I'm sorry I killed everbody, Psychological Torture, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XarluLunete/pseuds/XarluLunete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hide. I seek. I win, I get your soul as a treat."</p><p>"And if I win, everyone else gets their souls back... Right?"</p><p>The demon flashed him a smile, onyx eyes filled with a sick mirth. "Did I say you would win, though?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Win, But it's Fun to See You Hope

**Author's Note:**

> From my giant box of stories that I've actually finished, but have neglected posting because I had something else planned for it and forgot. Whoops.
> 
> Based on SeeU's 'Hide and Seek'. Love the song and how chilling it is, though I'm not entirely clear on the basis of what's happening in the song as far as the demon/ghost girl chasing the boy. So, I kinda made up rules and what not for it. Enjoy~

"Otouto..."

_Run. Keep running, keep running, don't look back, don't let it catch up._

"Which way was it that you went, otouto?"

Hazel eyes scanned around haphazardly for someplace to hide. There were a few garbage cans to his right, but surely that would be too obvious.

_Wait._

_Was that...?_

He hurried up the alleyway and sure enough, he had found his way back to his house.

If only he could say the same for the others as well.

"Otouto, I can hear your heartbeat, why are you so scared of your nii-san?" A soft and gentle voice travelled up the alleyway; it sounded close, alarmingly so.

He held his breath as he tried to get out of the alley to his house, the only place it seemed that he could call a sanctuary.

As he crept, one of his feet hit a wayward bottle that toppled and fell, the glass hitting the asphalt with a tinkling sound that was nigh deafening in the eerie silence.

"Shit..." As soon as the reflexive swear came out, he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Otouto? I thought the point of 'Hide-and-Seek' was to not let your seeker know where you were, but if you want to change the rules, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Hearing boots scrape against the ground, he decided to blow his cover as to make a mad dash for the house.

If he could get to the house, then that meant that there would be physical barriers between him and the demon to keep him safe until time was up.

He bolted from the alley over to the front door of the house and wrenched at it. Only to find it locked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! The first time in a week that I remember to lock the door and I wind up getting chased by a demon?!"

He looked behind himself. Right where he had been standing was his older brother, or rather something that had taken his form. What it really was, he didn't know, but he didn't exactly have the time to ponder the demon's species or origin.

All he knew is that it wanted his soul and he wasn't planning on giving it up any time soon.

The demon walked closer still at an almost casual pace, as if it were on a nightly stroll, but he knew better than to tempt fate by trying to manually unlock the door; by the time he's finished scrambling with his keys, it'd be game over.

So, instead he opted to kick the door down, raising his leg up and kicking furiously at it. The first few times it didn't budge but after the fourth and fifth time, the wood finally gave way under his foot, sending large fragments of the door sprawling into the entrance hall.

He quickly made his way into the house, thinking about the thrashing he'd get from his grandmother if he managed to survive that hellish night.

If she survived herself, that was.

He had seen neither hide nor hair of a single person since the game started. After that point, he decided to assume that anyone and everyone else were dead.

He knew at the very most that Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, and Ren were, and given that the demon was in his appearance, Sei more than likely was too.

He shook his head as he ducked into the living room, behind the couch. They weren't dead, they... Just didn't have their souls. The demon took them.

He planned on getting them back.

" _Ding-dong_ , I'm coming in now, otouto. I hope you hid well, for your own sake."

His breathing hitched as he heard footsteps grow closer and crouched lower still as he saw a silhouette enter the doorway.

_Fuck._

"Otouto... Have I ever told you that your hair is a very pretty gradient of blue?"

He... What? What was it getting at?

"It's very, very pretty, otouto. But I'm afraid it doesn't match Granny's couch too well."

His eyes widened as a pair of white boots enter his vision.

"Found you."

" _No!_ " He darted from his hiding spot, up to the second floor of the house.

The game wasn't over, they agreed.

The game was only over if it caught him, nothing said about finding.

_I refuse to lose!_

"Aoba, why are you running?" He heard Koujaku's voice in the hallway.

"He already found you, it's only a matter of time until he catches you. Why don't you just give up?"

 _It's just doing that to screw with your head. Koujaku is gone right now, besides he'd never say something like that, right?_ He looked up and down the hallway at his options.

There was the bathroom, his grandmother's room, the guest room, and his room.

There was a shuffle of footsteps.

His room was farther.

_Go there._

"Oi, what's wrong, Aoba? Too chickenshit to face him? Should've figured you were a cheater _and_ a coward." Noiz.

 _Don't listen._ He retreated to the safety of his room, trying to make the creaky door click shut as softly as possible and locking it.

"Master, why are you hiding? I'm here to protect you now, so please do not be afraid... Are you in your bedroom?" Clear.

The voice sounded absolutely without malice or ill intentions and for a second he wanted to unlock the door, but he knew better. It wasn't Clear, nor was it Koujaku, Noiz, Sei, Ren, or-

The door behind him rattled violently. "Open up. I know you're in there."

He recoiled from near the door as if it had burst into flames, biting back a small whimper.

Mink.

Sei's brittle body had next to no strength behind it, Noiz's wouldn't be able to do much either, Koujaku's _definitely_ had some sort of force behind it but perhaps not enough to break a solid wood door, and he wasn't entirely too sure about Clear's or Ren's for that matter, but if it was using Mink's...

He needed another hiding place.

The door thumped.

_Immediately._

Without much of any other choice (though there was jumping off of the veranda, but committing suicide wouldn't save anyone, let alone himself, now would it?), he shut himself into his closet, his somewhat small frame fitting easily between an unnumbered amount of boxes and his clothes hanging on the rack veiling him.

He heard the door give way, a large crashing sound that made his kicking the front door in earlier sound like twigs being trodden underfoot, and the sound of light footsteps across the door fragments. It must have switched back to Sei's body. He grimaced at the demon's liking to his brother's form and all the damned irony to it. It was like a joke. A sick, twisted, demented, horrible, horrible joke.

" _Knock-knock_ , I'm inside your bedroom, now. A-o- _baaaaa_ , where are you, dear younger brother? I've checked all of the other rooms with your friends' help and we couldn't find you anywhere, so you must be here. I can hear your heartbeat; it's very loud and fast. I wish I had a heart that beats as strong as yours, otouto. Can I have it when the game is over?

"You're very silly, otouto, for being so persistent in hiding from me. You should have just given up in the living room. But _no_ , silly otouto felt the need to trap himself in his room, right? Thinking a lock would keep him safe. Now, where could otouto be?"

He heard the sound of his bedsheets being ruffled and messed up.

"Oh. So you didn't decide to hide under the bed."

He heard various things hit the wall, some things merely thudding, while others crashed and shattered as the demon made a mess of the room.

"Good thing too; I don't think you would have fit with all of the junk underneath it. _Fufu_ , it's kind of funny, being you work at a junk shop, right otouto?"

There was a creak of the floorboards as the demon stood up.

"You're very clever, Aoba, being in a room with so many hiding spots."

He crinkled his eyebrows together as he strained to hear. But after the demon ceased to speak, there was no sound of footsteps either approaching nor receding, no breathing, no laughing, no speaking, just the loud sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

"Aoba."

His eyes widened.

_Ren._

"Aoba! Where are you? It's safe to come out now. I... I managed to kill the demon."

 _It's gone? We're safe?_ His mind spun at the idea of the nightmare finally being over.

All of the chasing and torment had come to an end.

As his arm reached out to push the closet door open, he wondered what extent Ren had to go to for all of that to stop. Did he somehow exorcise the demon from Sei or did he have to kill him as well?

The door was opened only a fraction of an inch and he stopped as soon as his mind came to his brother's possible demise.

Ren was supposed to be gone, too. He saw the demon take him.

Quickly he pulled the door shut again, praying to any deity that would listen that it didn't notice.

As the door was wrenched open and he fell forward onto the floor, he realized his prayer was unanswered.

"I found you again, Aoba."

There was a chilled hand at his throat, no pressure as to cut off his air, but simply enough to keep him stationary. His mind reeled frantically as he thought of any way to get out of the demon's hold and suddenly there was a glimmer of hope.

Maybe Sei could hear him. The demon possessed him, had his thoughts and memories, it was him yet it wasn't.

"S-Sei. Please, _please_ , I know you can hear me, nii-san. Don't let this thing get me. I want to save you, and Koujaku, Clear, Ren, and Noiz, and Mink, but right now I know I can't do it. I might die... _I don't want to die_. P-please..."

For a split second, there seemed like there was a twinge of pain, or perhaps was it sadness in what were Sei's eyes. But then they evened out again, a sick pleasure twinkling in their dark eyes instead.

"But otouto, I've been here this whole time. Don't you recognize your own brother?"

Anger pooled in him instantly."You're not Sei, you demon! Now get out of him!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Destroy me? Your own brother? One who used to be _one_ with you?"

Destroy... That's right. His Scrap.

Maybe he could expel the demon with his power...

"No. I won't destroy my brother, but I'll destroy you." He locked gazes with the demon, ignoring the sting in his mind.

"I'll destroy you and save my brother and my friends."

The demon's face twitched as it forced a smile.

"You're funny, otouto. But you don't have that power, you never spent the time using it, let alone using it properly to be that strong."

The demon inched it's face closer to his as a rich hue of purple tinted it's eyes.

"Face it, Aoba; I've won. Now it's _your_ turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. It hurt me to kill everyone like that. I'll make a fluffier omake theater or something to make up for it later. OTL


End file.
